Fate Apocrypha: Parallel
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: The Holy Grail War. This omnipotent object is capable of granting one wish. However, when Yggdmillennia takes the Grail from the third war, the Association sends 7 magi to combat the 7 Yggdmillennia masters in a bloody deathmatch. Servants? Screw it, let's replace them! Let's see how these new Servants enter the fray...
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this new story which is in progress: "Fate Apocrypha: Parallel"! Truly, I love all of the support for the Fate Series, so in honor of Type-Moon, I've decided to create this story just for the heck of it!**

**I badly need someone to help me make these stories better, so can anyone beta this? The help is greatly appreciated!**

**For all of my reviewers, can you guys please refrain from sending any flames? I just saw a review in my Servant selection saying some pretty bad words. Please do realize flamers, I'm just trying to make a story. Not starting any Holy Grail Wars.**

**Enough of my ramblings, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Type-Moon or any of the other owners of the anime characters I will be portraying in this story. If so, I would have more Xovers with the anime.**

* * *

_The Holy Grail. Created by the three major magus families: Tosaka, Einzbern, and Makiri; this omnipotent device was granted the ability to create one absolute wish. However, there is a cost. _

_Seven Servants must be summoned, seven Masters who must serve as the anchor to the world for the Servants. Together, these teams of one Master and one Servant must clash with the others in a bloody deathmatch, until only one survives._

_This is what is known as, the Holy Grail War, and one has been held every one decade throughout history. _

_Until it disappeared….._

_After the Third War, the Grail had vanished and was missing for many years. Then finally, it was found again, in the wrong hands….._

* * *

Blasts of energy were shot

Metallic blades were swung

Halberds were dropped

Sharp leaves were flying everywhere.

The sounds of combat could be heard in all directions.

Dozens by the dozens of armor-clad homunculi charged across the battlefield, each wielding a steel halberd.

Each homunculus was quickly made, all fully matured once they were born. Each was meant for battle, so all of them were modified with enhancements to boost their skills.

Because of this, each homunculus had the lifespan of 1-2 months. This didn't matter, as each of these warriors were only expected to survive for 1-2 days on the battle field.

Assisting them were large demons, which hovered over the army, their shadow almost menacing.

These monsters shot dark blasts of magic which carved up everything in its path, enemy and ally alike.

Created by a very considerate Servant of Black, the Black Faction would have won a long time ago, if it weren't for a Servant on the Red side.

Thanks to his Noble Phantasm, the Servant was able to call for an army of his own, even if the soldiers did look quite ridiculous.

Using a strange device which looked like a PC, Red Caster managed to call forth creatures of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. These little critters swarmed the battlefield, wielding no man-made weapons but their own natural moveset.

Roaring wildly, a large green dinosaur-like beast with a blue diamond-shaped scale on its stomach blasted a beam of white light toward a demon. Another seahorse-looking creature with a large tube mouth shoots iridescent bubbles which explode on impact, sending homunculi flying in different directions. One lone orange fish helplessly "splashes" on the field, cold and alone….before transforming into a huge sea serpent with a gaping maw.

"Graaa!" the newly evolved "fish" bellowed, sending large orange beams flying at its enemies.

While the Black Army had quality, the Red Army had quantity on their side.

And so, the battle continues.

* * *

Truly, this battle is no place for any human or magus to be.

Large demons eating turtles and shooting dark magic, homunculi capable of taking down a magus swinging their polearms, large golems swinging their arms and smashing enemies into smears on the ground, large cracked eggs shooting psychic energy; this carnage would be enough to make anyone grow insane.

Thus, this field wasn't meant for regular humans.

The only ones who truly have a place here, are **heroes.**

* * *

Two servants clash blades in the middle of the battlefield, each respective army giving both a wide berth.

One clad in a bulky demonic silver armor swung it's beautifully made silver sword at the enemy, the freakish features of the helmet staring in a jeering way. The red spots on the armor and sword give the hint that this Servant is the Saber of Red.

The other fighter is only slightly taller than his adversary, his long black black coat swaying with his movements, and his neat black hair moving in tune with his body. One black blade with the handguard longer at one side in his right hand, while a blue blade with a dark handle and dagger-like pronged handguard was wielded in his left. This was the Saber of Black, his black eyes focused on the demise of his rival Saber.

Blue clashed with silver

Silver clashed with black

Each sword was swung to kill, and each wielder moved with the flow of battle. Both warrior's movements were blurs, and only sparks could be seen when each respective sword clashed with the other.

This match was truly one which portrayed these two heroes in all their glory.

Finally, both warriors jump back, each not even breaking a sweat.

" What's wrong, _Beater_?" the masked knights words rang in a mocking tone. "Already tired?"

"I'm going to say this again: stop calling me that." the black haired swordsman said with a sigh. "It's already bad enough that Berserker gave me that name..."

With a deep breath, Black Saber closed his eyes and opened them, grim determination burning within them.

"I'm tired of this fight, so let's finish this!"

"Fine then! Don't hold back!" Red Saber replied, getting into a stance. Black Saber slowly raised his blades, and did the same...

* * *

Saber of Red is truly a formidable opponent. To think she actually forced me to use dual blades; this alone tells me how dangerous of a person she was when she was alive. With just her sword, she still managed to keep up with my strikes. It's just like Heathcliff all over again, except this person is a girl who doesn't admit she's one...

If I'm right, Assassin said that supposedly, Red Saber's Noble Phantasm is on Anti-Fortress Level. Compared to Starburst Stream, I would be blown away if our attacks were to clash. Thankfully, I have a skill to assist me.

Due to my time in ALfheim online, I was granted the ability to use magic. Unfortunately, I didn't use spells that often, and my current magic grade suffered because of that. However, this wasn't completely negative.

I was granted the skill of Faerie's Mana, which allows me to increase my Noble Phantasm Level by one, as well as enabling me to manipulate my prana into an energy-like form.

Which is why the Elucidator and Dark Repulsor were both glowing blue. I never tried this in my lifetime, so the chances of this succeeding are slim. My swords could either break, or I could lose control of my prana and blow up...

But I have nothing else to lose. Everyone's hopes are riding on this attack, and there is no room for failure. This clash of wills will decide it all...

* * *

This damned person refuses to die! While I can admit that his swordsmanship is respectable, it's infuriating that he was able to block all of my strikes. But, it's nice to know that I can have an opponent who is strong, even if he was a faker

Whatever! If he wants to end this battle, then it is only natural I should use Clarent. If he wants to finish this fight, then it would only be respectable to comply to the challenge! This blow will be final.

Assuming Assassin was right, (And that succumbus is always right. Where in the world did she get her info?) Black Saber's Ultimate Noble Phantasm was a 16-strike combination of slashes from all directions, and on Anti-Unit Level.

However, it is solely a close ranged move, making it useless against me. That is, unless Black Saber somehow manages to get close... I'll make sure that he doesn't take even one step toward me!

Summoning up power from my prana reserves, the silver blade in my hands started to give out a "blood aura" and slowly started to morph. The familiar crimson aura started to collect around me, giving me a sense of ecstasy.

And as the Helm of Pedigree started to morph onto my armor, I couldn't help but smile menacingly.

* * *

As I saw Red Saber's face, my concentration nearly cracked. Those eyes, what had caused this person to have those eyes? Just looking at those green eyes which loved battle and blood-lust would make anyone with a weak will collapse.

If this were the past, I would have probably done so already. However, my ideals weren't something I could abandon so easily. Especially after **she** inspired me to follow the past of a **Savior**...

"You're removing your helmet?"

" Don't ask; it's just something I have to do in order to use my Noble Phantasm." the female warrior then widened the menacing smile she wore. "But I'm pretty sure that you have other things to worry about, Saber of Black!"

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. My Phantasm power level would not be enough to counter an Anti-Fortress Phantasm, even with the help of my skill.

However, I am not afraid. I have taken this place as a Heroic Spirit for a reason, and everyone is still waiting for me.

I will put all that I have into this final blow. This will be **Final**...

* * *

_Time seems to freeze. _

_Both blades of each hero scream for blood. _

_And then, a halberd blade flies over the ramparts._

_It is an ordinary blade, broken off of a homonculus' weapon._

_But it will now serve as the timer for a legendary clash..._

_Slowly, it falls..._

_._

_and falls..._

_._

_and falls..._

_._

_*Clunk*_

"**STARBURST-"**

_The black swordsmans' black blade swings from his left, in preparation for a deadly horizontal slash... _

**"CLARENT-"**

_Red Saber slowly swings her blade to the ground..._

**"-STREAM!"**

**"-BLOOD ARTHUR!"**

_And the world exploded._

* * *

The black swordsman was a blur, each swing meant to bring forth another blast of blue to the opponent. His moves were like a hurricane, blue energy particles flying around his person.

The red knight's blade continuously sent a continuous wave of crimson light toward her foe, killer intent leaking from her blade.

Both armies could not help but stare in wonderment at the scene before them. It was a legend, brought back to life from the reaches of the _Throne of Heroes._

No one, man, beast, or demon, could tear their eyes from the new epic that was born.

It was a wondrous and horrifying sight.

However, still legends must end.

There is no forever.

* * *

As the end of the clash was reaching to a close, a blade shattered.

...

And the Saber of Black...**fell.**

* * *

Every cell in my body was on fire. As the last of Dark Repulsor slowly crumbles back into prana, I couldn't help but give a wry smile.

Even to the end, it still breaks. From Heathcliff...to now this...

As the garb slowly disintegrated back into prana, my now useless Magic Circuits still strained to become "Saber". But there was nothing left, all of Saber's prana had been spent in that final blow. And now, my body started to take the backlash.

"G-g-aaah..." I could only say as my nerves kept on sending wave after wave of pain in my form...

This battle was over.

I lost...

* * *

"Damn it..." Red Saber cursed. All she could do was kneel on the ground, as her Noble Phantasm had clearly drained her.

"Why aren't you dead?" The fact that her enemy had survived was a sting to her pride.

Her Phantasm was one which ensured death to the enemy. No matter what they were, or who they were, they all died. So why...why had this **mongrel** dared to stay alive after her attack?

An attack which had the King of Knight's names himself in it...

"Don't you dare move. I'll kill you, so you better not die before I get there!" she shouted as she got up. Her master was very competent, so her recovery had been not so long.

The first thing she would do, is cut his head off. And then, she would run him through his heart.

No one would be ever allowed to this except her...

* * *

As I still stare up at the orange sky, I can't help but have some regrets.

What was my purpose? Why wasn't my power enough? Why I couldn't win?

"... Archer...Rider... everyone..."_  
_

My vision was then blotted out with a figure, scowling at my downed form. It wasn't really hard to figure out why she was here.

The sword pointed at my neck revealed her intention all too easily.

" Time to die... Saber of Black."

And my vision turned white.

* * *

_"... I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**And this is the Prologue of this story! Sorry I didn't put more, but my head is tired!**

**Remember****! If possible, can any beta readers beta this story? It would be a great help!**

**I honestly don't know that much about Fate Apocrypha myself. I'm using a visual novel as my guide, but it would be nice if anyone who did read the series give me some info about it!**

**And so, I'm done talking. Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Toodles, my Lunerminions!**


	2. Preparations

**Nothing much to say, so the story shall be delivered!**

_**I don't own Type Moon or any of the other anime in this story. Period.**_

* * *

Fate Apocrypha: _Parallel- The Summoning of Servants_

* * *

_Three men are gathered around in a spacious room. Even with the crackling fire in the fireplace, the mood in the room is quite low. Even now, as they speak, a solution has not been made..._

* * *

"So, only one returned..." an old man muttered in a grim tone, the creases on his eyes furrowing.

"Yes, that would be so." a red- haired man said in the same tone, his regal features in a mask of solemnity.

The old man is named Rocco Belfaban, the head of the Department of Summoning in the Mage's Association, as well as one of the people who hold many lost artifacts for the Holy Grail War. He is also the holder of a various collection of items, which includes a skull which looks like a chimera of a ape and elephant, a 1000-year old scroll, and a preserved young hydra.

Let's not forget about the other...distasteful items which are currently under his care.

The other young man is Bram Nuada-De Sophi-Ri, the successor of the head of the Department of Evocation. Many women have called him handsome with his red hair, and he is one of the First-class instructors of the Clock Tower. And let's not forget about his uncanny ability to turn anything in his favor.

Currently, the major problem at hand is quite serious, and many magi would have gone into a panic before even thinking about what to do. Not that anyone was in danger.

Yet.

"Well... I believe that the situation we're currently in is quite unfortunate, seeing now we know Yggdmillenia potentially has to power to crush us all right now. Why they haven't done so... it confuses even me."

Bram turned to the third figure in the room.

"Do you have anything to say about this, Lord El-Melloi?"

The figure scowled before he entered the firelight, his long black locks flowing behind him.

"Lord El-Melloi _II, _if you may." He said in a clearly irritated tone. "Just being called "El-Melloi" brings about bad memories which I would like to not relive, if you may."_  
_

Bram wasn't even the least bit fazed.

"Very well then, Lord El-Melloi _II_, what do you think of the current predicament we are currently in right now?"

El-Melloi started to close his eyes in concentration. Even if he wasn't a first-rate magus, this man has been well known for his teachings and methods of passing down knowledge. And it cannot be denied that this man is also a survivor of the third Holy Grail War, and was the Master of none other than the King of Conquerors himself!

Finally coming to a conclusion, after what seemed like an eternity, El-Melloi II opened his eyes.

"Based off of what the reports have said, Yggdmillenia currently is in hold of the Greater Grail, and an attempt to retrieve the Grail resulted in one survivor out of of 50 exceptionally skilled magi, correct?"

"Yes..." Belfaban said. "When he returned to the Clock Tower, he was put into the medical ward, due to him being tortured to the brink of insanity..."

"And from the views of the familiars, all of them were slain by one person?"

Bram gave a nod, and then gave a look at his fellow teacher.

"Wait, you can't be saying-!"

Lord El-Melloi looked at the two men.

"The war for the Holy Grail, after many years, has returned."

Silence then fell upon the three.

"Well, I believe that some plans must be made now, my friends." Bram declared. His two accossiates nodded in agreement.

"We must prepare."

* * *

_And after so long, the Grail War has returned._

_The declaration of war has been called._

_And the tools of the battles to come have been decided._

_With it's dark embrace, Black has chosen it's warriors._

_The Fallen Lord_

_The Digital Hero_

_The Time Traveler_

_The Otherself_

_The Black Sorcerer_

_The Philosopher's Demon_

_The White Joker_

_And with flaring charisma, Red has chosen it's champions._

_The Nightmare_

_The Revolutionary_

_The Champion_

_The Red Reaper_

_The Crimson Rose_

_The Undead King_

_And the Knight of Vengeance_

_Sharpen your blades my heroes,_

_War is approaching..._

* * *

**So uh, yeah! That's the story! If you have any questions, comments, or compliments, please review! Also, thanks to Fabuzer for reigniting my interest for this story! **

**Toodles, my Lunarminions!**


	3. Summoning

**Let's move on to story time! I don't really have any words to say right now, so let's get a move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material I am currently using. Please don't sue me. Or else...I'll sic you with Cerberus!  
**

"Speaking"

**"Skills, abilities, yada yada yada..."**

_"Thoughts, memories"_

* * *

Kairi Sisigou was confused. Today was supposed to be a normal day, doing the same old thing which he always did.

Wake up. Take a job request. Finish the job. Go to bed. And all the while, kill anyone who got in the way of his goal, and that made a good day's work.

It was not supposed to be him being called to the Clock Tower, and meeting some "Rocco Belfaban" for some mission from the Mage Association. Was he in trouble or something? Last time he checked, he did absolutely nothing which might have attracted any uneccessary attention toward himself.

.

..

...

...alright. There was that time in the bar when he had unwillingly spilled someone's drink... and then he did use one of his grenades in self defense... but that wasn't important right now!

He sighed. Today was just not his day. Muttering to himself, Sisigou continued to walk to his destination, while getting fearful glances from random pedestrians.

Another one of the things which was not making his day any better: the attention. Ever since he arrived in England, he had recieved many unwanted stares, and many policeman pulling him aside to check his alcohol level. These people were making him feel nervous, with all that staring! What was with them?

For all who don't know this, Kairi Sisigou wasn't any regular magus. He had raised himself in seclusion, and had taught himself Magecraft. Add the fact that he lived most of his life surrounded by corpses, Sisigou is the type of person who obviously doesn't understand the modern world, or how people act in general. Thus, with his biker clothes, shades, and the countless number of chains he wore, he looked like a criminal from an action movie, ready to blow out your brains with a shotgun.

Not that it wasn't a nonaccurate guess; Sisigou **DID **have a shotgun, but that's something to talk about for another time.

Muttering to himself about wierd pedestrians, the Magus continued his walk, quickening his pace to get it over with.

" _This better be worth it..." _he mentally grumbled, as another policeman stopped him. This was starting to get old...

If Sisigou was actually paying attention, then he might have been able to notice one certain pair of eyes stalking his every movement.

And if he had noticed, then he might have been able to notice that this figure definitely didn't feel human.

With a rather feminine giggle, the owner of the eyes started to melt into the shadows, the left eye burning with bright gold.

* * *

_Romania, Yggdmillenia castle_

Yggdmillenia.

A fallen family of magi related to Vlad the Impaler, as well as composed of a various set of different magi with no set base of abilities.

These magi have survived over the years, barely clinging to existence, through the use of taking in magi with a diverse number of skill sets, each Magus honing these skills beyond the limits, surpassing many magi of the Association.

They survived the weathering of time, and have constantly supported each other, creating a strong bond of family within, despite them all not being related to each other.

It it also the culprit for the stopping of the Holy Grail War, as one of their members managed to steal it from under the German's noses.

Said member was now currently having a nice cup of tea in the throne room, in preparation for the oncoming Grail War, as his Servant was the sole one responsible for this all occurring.

" Ah," Darnic Yggdmillenia rose from his seat and took a bow. "I see you have returned, my lord."

Suddenly, a man clad in black appeared out of nowhere, his presence filling the entirety of the empty room. Yellow eyes glared around the room, the it's owner giving an evil, yet noble, smile to his Master. Pale hair and pale skin gave the figure a tone of elegance, while the dark presence he constantly excreted gave him the feeling of a King in all his glory.

"Have the preparations been made?" the Lancer of Black said to his Master, in a rich baritone.

"Yes sire, the summoning circles have been made, and the appropriate catalysts have also been chosen. Truly, these catalysts will call forth worthy heroes for you to rule under your command!" Darnic said, his voice ringing throughout the halls.

"Very good Darnic... perhaps you truly are a person who is worthy enough to be my chosen Master." Lancer's voice rang out, proud and true. Darnic merely bowed his head in reverence.

" You honor me with your kind words, my lord." 6 figures suddenly emerged out of the shadows behind Darnic, who turned to face them. "Are you all ready?"

Each person gave a nod, excluding the 6th figure, who merely gave a small grunt. Darnic nodded.

" Then, let us begin the summoning."

* * *

Kairi Sisigou exhaled a puff of smoke, before grinding his cigar underneath his boot. After speaking with Belfaban (and getting a dead hydra in exchange for his cooperation), Sisigou hurried to Transylvania, in order to summon his servant.

That was the reason why he was currently relaxing in a graveyard, waiting for the right moment to begin the summoning.

He turned to the summoning array he had organized earlier before, and looked at the small chip of wood which lay over the tombstone. Sisigou looked up at the sky.

...almost midnight. Good.

Sisigou readied his hands, and prepared to activate his circuits...

* * *

_Twelve hands were raised. Twelve people spoke out, their wishes bound in their mantra.  
_

**_Silver and Steel to the origin._**

**_Stone and archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._**

**_Let red be the color I pay tribute to._**

* * *

Shirou Kotomine looked up at the sky, and gave a small smile.

_It is now inevitable..._

* * *

**_The alighted wind becomes a wall._**

**_The four cardinal gates close._**

**_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._**

**_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._**

**_Simply, shatter once filled._**

* * *

Darnic Yggdmillenia's grin became wider with each word, and he started to laugh.

_...the past now returns..._

* * *

_**Therefore, I announce.**_

_**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**_

_**In accordance with the Holy Grail, if you abide by this, this reason, then answer!**_

_**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world for the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**_

* * *

Kairi Sisigou grit his teeth, the burn of his circuits practically warming the cold night air. One more line...

_...the future is set..._

* * *

_**You, seven heavens clad in the three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the Balance!**_

* * *

_...and war blooms once more..._

* * *

Twelve voices rang out of the silence, each holding it's own aura of power.

"I ask of you... are you my Master?"

* * *

**The Servants have been summoned! Yippee!**

**Just to alert you guys ahead of time, I am not entirely going by canon. Notice how I mentioned 6 figures, rather than 5, when introducing the Yggdmillenia family. Just who is this mystery person?**

**Hint: He plays a major role in the Fate Series.**

**Anyways, I'll see you later my Lunerminions!**


End file.
